As technology has advanced, the functionality provided by computing devices has increased. This functionality includes different types of wireless functionality, such as allowing computing devices to communicate with other devices wirelessly, allowing computing devices to wirelessly charge their batteries, and so forth. To support this wireless functionality, a computing device typically includes a different antenna for each different type of wireless functionality. Users oftentimes desire to associate the same location of their computing device, such as the central area of a back of the computing device, with different wireless functionality. However, it can be difficult to include two different antennas in the same location of a computing device.